The Clone of Mew
by Quickest Trickster
Summary: Ash Ketchum is the first successful clone of Mew who was forced by Team Rocket in their dark plans. Having dreamt of a life away from all the deaths caused by living in the darkness, the Pokehuman destroyed the chains which binds him and escaped. Now, disguised as a normal boy, Ash will do his best to lead a normal life and finally focus on his dream in becoming a Pokemon Master.


**Prologue  
**

My name is Ash Ketchum. I am a regular boy who is currently living in a world filled with wonderful creature coined under the term Pokémon. I am but a child who is cherished and loved by my parents, who gave birth to be through their love, a boy who is respected and followed by the pokémon he trains, and a child who was special in a way that he had met countless of legendary pokémon that would help him save the world along with his many friends who travels with him in his blissful and adventurous journey through life. I am happy.

Or at least, I wish I was. Because in my opinion, that boy called Ash Ketchum is nothing but a figment of my imagination, a subconscious being created by my artificial mind during my time of inactivity in this dark prison hall of which I was enslaved in. But still, I cannot help, despite the fact that they call me a creature who lacked life, who lacked a warm heart, to desire and become like this 'Ash' which I've been dreaming of.

And as the day passed and my mind continued to 'grow', as they put it, I began yearning. I began _wishing_ that I was just a boy who was boy who could actually enjoy and appreciate the beauty of this aesthetic world. I began hoping for a warm home complete with a family who will love me and support me in achieving my dreams. I began dreaming of having my own friends who would be by my side as we journey through different lands and create memories with our many adventures. And I started praying that I would become this trainer and even be what the people called a Pokémon Master with a group of Pokémon which I will train—just like all humans does.

But then, even though the path of becoming normal is an easy way to tread on by most people, 'creatures' like me, who were forced to suffer under the cruelest methods, who were trapped in the darkest and deepest areas of the world and were enslaved to dirty their hands with the blood of the innocent, being normal is akin to being a Pokémon Master: a seemingly easy dream that only few could achieve. It was a dream that was so close, yet so far out of reach.

And every day I wish that I wasn't created in a place like this. Every single day I hoped that I would wake up being born into a real family, a child who was created through love and not some kind of genetic experiment with the DNA of a Pokémon. Every single hour of my life I simply ask; why me? Why is it that it was me of all people who'd survived that experimentation? Why did it have to be me?

What is my purpose? Why was I created? Why was I given this curse-in-disguise called life? Why was I forced to feel and live through all these maltreatment?

'Alpha, this video contains your next mission. Watch it carefully and wait until further instructions are relayed,' I heard the robotic voice echoed inside the dark cage which ensnared me along with all my powers, before a huge, flat screen television opened up before me, showing the many, innocent faces of people who I have to destroy yet again.

I was forced to learn what my part in their insidious agenda was. Forced to see whose unfortunate family would weep yet again by my hand and I am forced to crush the dreams of another yet again.

I'm scared. I admit that. I am scared that there would come a time that I would become a monster, just as how many of those I killed have branded me as. I am scared that when I finally attain freedom that all my sanity would be lost, and that I truly will become nothing but a mindless killer beast.

I am scared of dying. I want to live. I want to live a normal life. Something which a child like me, who do not even possess my own name, cannot reach out to.

I am not a regular boy and I though I live in this world filled with Pokémon, I am not truly enjoying this world's so-called wonders. I am not a child cherished by my parents who gave birth to me due to their love, but a boy who was created through the mixing of a human's DNA and that of a rare pokémon. I am not respected nor followed by the Pokémon and instead, despite being a living organism of my own right, I am treated as a tool to destroy, a killing machine which they believe has no heart and they could operate freely. I am not a child who was special in a way that he had met countless of legendary pokémon who helped him save the world, and instead, I am a child who never actually met any pokémon that I am not forced to kill. I am not a child with many friends who travels with him in his blissful and adventurous journey through life, but a mere boy who's left alone to face the darkness and cruelty of this hell.

My name is not Ash Ketchum for I am simply labeled as Alpha, just as how most of the weapons in this place were called as.

I am labeled Alpha for I, as my creators stated firmly, was the trigger of a new era of Pokemon, a new era ruled by their criminal organization.

I am labeled Alpha for I, as the ones who leads my creaters stated with malicious intent, will be the strongest creature which will be their pawn into advancing their own goals and achieving their own, evil ambitions.

But I believe that I am Alpha because I am the first successful result of the mixture between a Human's DNA with that of a Pokémon's.

I am Alpha, and I am the first and only successful . . .

**Clone of Mew.**

**End**

A.N: First of all, the whole story would not revolve simply on Ash/Alpha's own POV, and instead, would be narrated in an Omniscient Limited Third person POV. Second, yes, Alpha is a Poke-Human due to the fact that most of his physical properties are that of a human. The thing he inherited about Mew is simply the pokemon's eyes and its psychic abilities (which is very unstable, as proof of when Alpha/Ash is always kept inside a dark, void-like space of room specifically prepared for him to avoid any _accidents_).

Likewise, I'm not sure if there would be romance but I'm also not sure if there won't be one.

And if you have any questions, clarifications or such, then I will be more than willing to answer them, with the exception of when it would spoil things up. And yes, the next chapters would be LONGER than this (about four times the length of this Prologue).

**SPOILER: **Yes, based on the summary, Alpha/Ash _will_ escape from this 'cage' of his.

Please do review so that I may have an idea of what you guys think about this story. Until then, see ya'all.


End file.
